User blog:AnnhilationNation/Tolomov (AN's KAK)
Biography (I picture Tolomov as the James Bond Villian-like character of the MK series. He is sort of a spy/assassin for hire, who is armed to the teeth. He would wear a brown open trenchcoat, with a black tank top, and maybe military pants, with a red beret, symbolizing him as a Russian Spetsnaz.) Maxim Tolomov was a former KGB Agent during the Soviet Union, who had become a ruthless assassin for hire, until he was recruited into the Red Dragon Clan for his ruthlessness. He had a knack as being an extremely accurate shot, claiming he never misses his target. Claiming the lives of 7 Black Dragon Members in broad daylight, he had aroused the authorites, as Kurtis Stryker was the major one who wanted to put him behind bars. Before the extermination squads of Shao Kahn were sent, Tolomov was about to assassinate a member of the rival clan, however, it was an ambush by the NYPD. All but Stryker was slain, however, Tolomov was wounded severly, as Stryker was able to put him behind bars three years the fateful events. On the event of the attack, that massacred Stryker's city, an officer freed Tolomov to aid the police for his freedom, however it was his last mistake. Tolomov killed him, and numerous extermination squad members, and fled the chaos, vowing to return, and kill Stryker, and finish the job he had taken for his clan. Special Moves #''Quick Draw (High)'' — Very quickly, Tolomov pulls out hsi twin pistols and fired two rapid shots. #''Quick Draw (Low)'' — Tolomov crouched and fired two quick pistol shots to the kneecaps. #''Vertical Suplex'' — Tolomov does a kick, and extends his shoeknife, stabbing the foe in the gut. He then grabs them by their head, and does a vertical suplex to them. #''Thermal Detonator — ''Tolomov charges a red ball of energy, and lobs it at his opponent, like a grenade. ''Rushin' Russian — ''Tolomov runs forward, hops up on the opponent's knee, and then does a slashing kick to the opponent's face with his shoeknife. X-Ray Move #Systema Disabler — As his opponent throws a punch, Tolomov grabs his opponent's arm, and does a hiptoss, throwing them over his body. He then uses his elbow, and breaks the opponent's arm before letting go. Fatality #Deadeye —Tolomov pulls out both suppressed pistols, and systematically shoots both the opponent's shins, sending the foe to their knees. Then, he fires two more simultaneous shots, both going through the foe's eyeballs, destroying the brain, as they fall over, he crosses his arms, and poses in victory. #''Curb Stomp ''— Tolomov pulls out his Makrata, and then lops off his opponent's left shin, and pushes his opponent down. He walked over and grabbed their leg, and as the opponent pleaded with mercy, he then raised the leg up, and with all his might, sent it crashing down, crushing the enemy's skull. Tolomov then raised his own arm up in victory. Hara-Kiri #Tolomov lies down, and charged up a Thermal Detonator attack. The opponent sees this after checking on him and runs off, before the blast causes him to explode. Category:Blog posts